


Sigma

by Seruna



Series: Universe: The Living World [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Continuation, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: After Sally loses her parents in the destruction of Lion's Arch caused by Scarlet Briar Boerrn decides to take her in. Little does he know raising a kid is not easy, and even less does he know that the world isn't that simple.





	Sigma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to a new story of mine!  
> This will deal with the aftermath of the Destruction of Lion's Arch and what happened to Boerrn and Sally since alot of you wondered. You'll get to know my main character, Seruna, a norn badass, greatsword-swinging guardian who takes no **** from anyone.  
> Please, go ahead and enjoy yourselves.

“...and he was staring right at the tip of my greatsword like a frightened child, and I taunted, ‘You thought I was defeated? Ha!’ and struck him down with just on swing.”, the female norn boasted and grinned, taking a large swipe from her ale. It dripped down her chin flowing from the corner of her mouth but she swiped away with the back of her armguard.

“You beat him? In combat?” An avid listener asked, eyes wide and glittering with amazement and awe.

“ _ Honourable  _ combat.” The female corrected snippy and grouched her nose. “It was more than he deserved.”

“Tell us about your markings!” Another Norn cried and the female Norn brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing the intricate white markings etched into the skin of her face, curling gently against her cheekbones and accentuating the sun-kissed colour of her skin.

“Seruna!” A loud voice boomed over the roar of the tavern that was a constant noise buzzing in the background and brought all conversations to an abrupt, startled halt. 

Seruna turned around in her chair, the silver of her norn armour flickering in the dim light of the tavern and the greatsword that was strapped tightly across her shoulders swung around with her, the blue of her eyes squinting at the person whom the voice belonged to. 

She stood briskly from her chair and turned toward the Norn, the clank of the cup of ale reverberating atop the wooden bar and her expression remained unreadable as Boerrn strode toward her, squeezing in between two seated Norn that did not bother to make a path for him. He was grinning at her, revealing a row of white teeth and he spread his arms wide to embrace her and said, “It’s been too long-”

She took a single step toward him and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying sideways over an occupied table.

Boerrn’s body crashed into the table, breaking it apart in an instant and a crunch of splinters, dishes and goblets flinging dangerously in all directions while those that had been seated at the table skittered back with creaking chairs, making them tumble over in their hurry to escape the scene and stumbling to the side away from the fray.

Boerrn groaned from where he lay among broken pieces of wood and shook his head to shake the dizziness, but before he could make himself rise a heavy plated foot found his sternum, pressing him down with a great enough force to crush rips. 

Seruna glared down at the Norn, eyes flickering in anger and her arm rose to grasp the hilt of her greatsword with a graceful, trained motion that would have easily sent even the most pertinacious warrior scrambling to his feet and running for the hills. 

If they could, that is.

“Woah!” Boerrn called out and raised his hands into the air in a gesture for her to stop and she  _ actually  _ did, her fingers curled tightly around the soft band strapped around the long hilt of the greatsword. One pull was enough and the large blade would click from its holster, its blue-white blade legendary among those that had seen not merely the sword, but its owner in battle, and it would easily gut him and cut him in two. She glared down at him, waiting for words that he meant to utter and all he managed was a teasing grin that stretched over his lips, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Her grip tightened, the muscles on her arm sprang up against her skin in a taut pull and the holster  _ clicked  _ menacingly once and Boerrn  _ actually  _ feared for his life for a moment before he flinched and cried,

“Not in front of the kid!”

Seruna stopped mid-motion, the greatsword held easily with her single arm alone, tip already lifted into the air to reveal the Zodiac Greatsword that gleamed with a blue glow, and her eyes snapped upward toward the entrance where a small kid stood, barely reaching the height of her knee and she blinked once, twice before she glared down at Boerrn.

“ _ Explain _ .” She all but growled and Boerrn gave a sheepish laugh that came out as a gurgle when she squeezed his chest with her boot. He coughed and tried to lift her foot from his body to gasp in air,

“Can’t - breathe -” He gasped out and she stepped off, briskly clasping the greatsword back where it belonged. 

Boerrn gulped in a lungful of air on the ground and then propped himself on his elbows and slowly rose to his feet, palpitating his chest with a few knocks of his knuckles against his sternum before he beckoned the kid closer. 

“Come on,” Boerrn said and coughed, encouraging the small girl with a motion of his hand. The small girl clutched a small stuffed dolyak animal and timidly came closer, the small girl’s eyes gazing up with awe at Seruna who towered over her easily. When the girl reached Boerrn she almost absent-mindedly grasped his hand and held it tightly, her neck still craned. “Seruna, this is Sally. Sally, Seruna.”

“Cut the chit-chat.” Seruna snapped and glared up at Boerrn who was only barely taller than her. “What do you want?”

The tavern held its breath when Boerrn answered, 

“I want you to marry me.”


End file.
